Integrated semiconductor driver circuits using N channel field effect transistors including a pull up device and a direct bootstrap capacitor arrangement for applying a full power supply voltage to an output terminal are taught in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,321, filed on Sep. 21, 1973.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,738, filed on Dec. 29, 1972, by W. B. Chin and T. S. Jen, there is disclosed a driver circuit using non-complementary devices which requires a two bootstrap capacitor arrangement.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,617, filed on Dec. 23, 1974, by C. A. Price, discloses a circuit wherein a bootstrap bias voltage circuit is isolated from an output terminal but consumes direct current power.
In another commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,783, filed on Nov. 19, 1976, by R. W. Knepper, there is described a driver circuit capable of providing full supply voltage signal swings but which requires both enhancement and depletion devices, consumes direct current power and does not have very high performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,838, filed July 28, 1976, describes a driver circuit having two bootstrap capacitors, one of which is discharged through an N channel device to the control electrode of a pull up device to drive an output terminal to the full power supply voltage.